


Pretending

by were_lemur



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Creepy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc snuggles with MacGyver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 285

Murdoc curled his fingers through MacGyver's hair. Pressed a line of kisses against his jaw, and continued down the side of his neck.

He'd lost count of the number of hits he'd committed over the years. He couldn't really say that he regretted any of them. Except for moments like this, when he was curled contentedly against MacGyver's chest.

He wanted to pretend that this could be real. That there was some sort of future for the two of them. That they could ever have something.

But sooner or later, the sedatives that he'd dosed MacGyver with would wear off.


End file.
